Valentine's Day
by NoirAnge
Summary: After five years, Sally and Noin still haven't spent Valentine's together, so Noin is surprised to come home and find a note waiting for her instead of Sally herself.


Rating: General Audiences  
Pairings: Noin/Sally  
Category: Romance, Fluff  
Warnings: This is about two women. No lemon, though, just kissing.  
Summary:After five years, Sally and Noin still haven't spent Valentine's together, so Noin is surprised to come home and find a note waiting for her instead of Sally herself.

* * *

All Noin had wanted was to be back from this mission in time to spend Valentine's with Sally. They'd missed it every year they'd been together because one or the other of them had been busy with Preventers business, and she'd wanted it to be different just this once. Was it too much to ask after five years of being together?

Apparently it was.

Everything had been going to plan, until their confidential informant failed to show up for the last planned meeting before the scheduled raid on the drug cartel headquarters. The next day, they had found him dead in front of the hotel they were using as their base of operations. Clearly, someone had figured out he was feeding them information.

"Agent Fire, status report," barked Director Une on the other end of the line.

"Not good. Our informant was killed, and our location has been discovered. The cartel has likely picked up and left now that they know we're in the area. Since this isn't a primary location for them, they probably won't be back."

"Understood." The line was quite for a moment, and Noin could practically hear the director pinching the bridge of her nose. "Nothing to be done. Pack up and come home. Debrief at 1800."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

By the time Noin got back to her apartment complex after the debrief, she was exhausted and very, very done with the day. But, she was also looking forward to seeing Sally. At long last, they could spend at least some time together on Valentine's day.

Arriving at the door of their shared apartment, she was intrigued to find a red envelope taped to the front, with her name written in Sally's neat cursive.

She grabbed it, then unlocked the door and went inside so she could set down her duffle and get off her feet for a moment. Curiously, Sally didn't seem to be home.

Noin plopped down on the couch and opened the letter. Inside was a note written on lined stationary decorated with hearts around the borders.

Welcome home, my love. I hope you're not too tired for a little adventure. Once you're done taking a shower and changing into some normal clothes (nothing fancy required), head over to our special spot.

Love, Sally

Their special spot? Noin wondered. But of course. The coffee shop just around the corner, Cup O' Joe, was their go to for any time they wanted to get out of the apartment and grab a quick bite or just a coffee together. When they were both home, they went there several times a week. That must be what Sally meant.

As per instructions, Noin hopped in the shower, taking her time under the hot spray. The heat of the water slowly washed away both the grime of travel and the stress of a mission gone horribly wrong. She felt much more herself when she finally stepped out.

She dressed quickly, eager to get started on this adventure Sally had designed for her. Hopefully, she'd be waiting for her at the coffee shop, though Noin had a feeling there would be a little more involved than just one stop.

Grabbing her coat and scarf, Noin locked up the apartment behind her and walked quickly toward the coffee shop. It was cold, even for February, and she could see little clouds of steam every time she breathed. A block and a half later, it was a relief to finally step into the warm cafe.

She looked around, hoping to spot Sally in one of the booths or on the couch in the back, but she wasn't there. She walked toward the counter, and one of the baristas waved to her.

"Hey, Noin! Your order is ready," Kelly said, setting out a large to go cup and a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks, Kelly. Any idea what this is all about?"

"Yep, but I'm sworn to secrecy. You'll just have to figure it out on your own," Kelly said with a wink, then turned away to help the next customer.

Noin took the to go cup and removed the lid, giving it a sniff. Of course. Sally had ordered her favorite, a peppermint mocha. Putting the lid back on, she set the coffee down and unfolded the paper. It was a map, with an X right where Quatre's penthouse was on the other side of the city. It seemed Sally was sending her on some sort of treasure hunt. Noin couldn't help but smile.

She tucked the map into a pocket, then grabbed the coffee and headed out to the street to hail a cab. It didn't take long to flag one down, and she rattled off the address to the cab driver, then sat back and enjoyed her mocha as they headed toward Quatre's.

* * *

"Noin, you made it!" Quatre said warmly when he opened the door, smiling broadly. "Come in!"

As she came inside, she spotted Trowa lounging on the couch, and looked over to see a movie paused on the TV.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she said, feeling badly about barging in on the couple's own Valentine's celebration.

"Nonsense!" Quatre insisted. "We're happy to help you. Sally wanted to do something special for you, and it's a privilege to be a part of that."

Noin looked to Trowa, wondering if he felt the same. He gave her a warm smile and a wink, then leaned forward to get something off of the coffee table.

"For you," Trowa said, holding it out to her while still seated on the couch. Noin walked over to take it from him, setting down what was left of her mocha.

It was a small box, wrapped in red ribbon. She untied the bow and set the ribbon aside, opening the lid to find another folded piece of paper on top of several chocolate truffles.

"Raspberry creme, I'm given to understand," Trowa told her.

She shouldn't have been surprised. A warmth spread through her at the knowledge that Sally had included her favorite things at every step of the way. She took one out of the box, taking a bite and savoring the flavor.

"Would you two like one?"

"No way," Quatre replied, grinning. "Those are all yours. Besides, Sally already got us a treat as thanks for our help." He gestured to the open bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket on the coffee table, with partially filled champagne flutes set next to it.

"Are you going to open the paper?" Trowa asked. "We've been dying to know what it says."

Noin set the chocolates down next to her coffee and carefully unfolded the paper. She had been expecting another map, but this time it was another piece of the heart-covered stationary, Sally's neat script slanting across the page. She read it aloud.

I come into the peace of wild things  
who do not tax their lives with forethought  
of grief. I come into the presence of still water.  
And I feel above me the day-blind stars  
waiting with their light. For a time  
I rest in the grace of the world, and am free.

Her favorite poem. Their poem. Noin couldn't help but smile.

"What does it mean?" Quatre asked.

"I'm… not sure. It's an excerpt from my favorite poem." Noin's brows creased as she pondered the words. Could still water mean the lake on the edge of town? Probably not. They'd hardly ever been there. But then Noin remembered.

"The park! There's one near our apartment, where we were on a picnic a few summers ago. Sally was sharing some poetry, and this one really resonated with me."

"I guess that's your next destination, then," Quatre said. "Do you need anything before you go?"

"I'm almost done with my coffee. If you don't mind, I'll finish it here so I can throw out the cup?"

"Of course."

There was only a little bit left. Noin finished it quickly, then moved toward the kitchen to throw it away. Quatre intercepted her and deftly pulled the cup from her grasp.

"I've got it. You should get going. Don't want to keep Sally waiting."

Noin smiled in gratitude. "Thanks you two. And happy Valentine's Day. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She grabbed the box of chocolates off the coffee table and headed for the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" they chorused behind her as she left the penthouse.

* * *

Another cab ride later, Noin was strolling through the park. It was large, but she was pretty sure she knew where to look. She headed over to the grassy knoll where they'd laid their blanket out for the picnic years ago. It was a special memory, so she could recall exactly where that had been.

As she got closer, she noticed someone sitting on the bench overlooking the knoll. That someone waved, stood up, and started walking toward her.

"Noin!" came Hilde's voice from across the grass.

Her friend was jogging toward her, something in her hand. As Hilde drew closer, Noin saw that it was a single, red rose.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd make it," Hilde said, grinning, then held out the flower.

"Sorry if you had to wait a while." Noin took the rose, then noticed a note attached.

"It's no trouble," Hilde responded. "What's it say?"

" Hurry home. Guess I better get going. Thanks, Hilde. Here, let me get you a cab–"

"No need, Sally's already paid my fair. And you're welcome. I'm really glad Sally asked me to help with this - you two deserve a special day, after all these years."

Noin smiled, then opened her arms. Hilde stepped into them and returned the hug with enthusiasm. "You're a good friend, Hilde."

"Right back 'atcha," she said with a wink. "Now get going. Don't want to keep Sally waiting."

Noin laughed. "Quatre said the exact same thing."

"Great minds think alike. Seriously, though. Just be sure to tell me all about it over lunch tomorrow, okay?"

"Deal," Noin agreed, then waved and turned back toward the entrance to the park.

* * *

There were rose petals decorating the welcome mat outside their shared apartment when Noin made it home, red, pink, and white. She couldn't help but smile. Sally was going all out.

She unlocked the door to find more petals strewn across the floor, trailing into the dining room. She followed them, discovering a table set for two, complete with table cloth, candles, champagne, and a full bouquet of roses to match the one Hilde had given her in the park. And there, standing next to the table, was Sally.

Tears welled in Noin's eyes. It had been such a long day, and everything at work had gone so terribly wrong, but now before her was the woman she loved most in the world, smiling that special smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lu," Sally said, opening her arms.

Noin stepped into the embrace, kissing her lover passionately. She was surprised when Sally broke the kiss just a few moments later.

"One more thing," Sally said before getting down on one knee. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box, then opened it to reveal a delicate sapphire ring.

Noin couldn't believe it. She'd been thinking about how to propose to Sally for weeks, but hadn't been able to figure out the perfect moment. Now Sally was beating her to the punch.

"Lucrezia," Sally began, looking at her with eyes full of love. "The last five years have been a wonderful journey. You make me a better person, a happier person. Please, make me the happiest I've ever been. Will you marry me?"

Noin couldn't help the tears that began to fall at last. She was smiling so much it hurt, and her heart was so incredibly full.

"Yes," was all she could say before she pulled Sally up from the floor and kissed her again. Sally returned the kiss hungrily, arms going round Noin to pull her closer.

"You know," Sally panted when they broke for air, "you're supposed to put the ring on after saying 'yes.'"

Noin couldn't help but laugh. "Since when have I ever done things in the right order?"

"Touche. Will you though? Put it on?"

"Of course, my love."

Sally presented the ring to her once again, and Noin delicately pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. She held it up to the light to admire. Three small sapphires, the middle one slightly larger than the others, were set in silver, glinting in the light.

"You remembered," she said, touched.

"That sapphires are your favorite? Of course I remembered." Sally reached up a hand to cup the side of Noin's face, gazing intently into her eyes. "You're my everything. I'm not going to forget any of your favorite things. You deserve to have them all."

"That works out then, because you're my favorite," Noin teased, relishing the dazzling smile Sally gave in response. "I have something for you, too. I hadn't figured out when to give this to you, but this seems like the right time." Noin reached into her pocket, where she'd been carrying the little box for weeks, then opened it for Sally. "I'd ask you to marry me, but you kinda beat me to it."

Sally's eyes lit up and her smile grew wider as she took in the emerald ring. The two stones were placed inside an infinity knot. "I guess I'm not the only one with a good memory," she said as she took the ring out the box and put it on.

Noin took Sally's hand and kissed it just below where the ring sat, then leaned forward and kissed her fiance softly, reverently. Sally returned the kiss, just as softly, then reached out to pull Noin closer.

"I love you, you know," Sally said when they broke for air. Noin smiled at her.

"I do know. And I love you too. Thank you for tonight. It was an awful day, but I couldn't imagine a happier ending."

Sally's eyes glinted mischievously. "I could. But first, let's have dinner before it gets cold."

"If you insist."

"I do. Oh, and Noin? Happy Valentine's Day."

Noin smiled back, her heart full. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
